The Night Before Life Goes On
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: It's the night they had been dreading all summer. It's their last night together. Kurt and Blaine revisit the life that they've always known, and wait for it to go on.  One-shot


**Based on the song "The Night Before (Life Goes on)" by Carrie Underwood! **

0000

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Of course not, Kurt," said Blaine, leading him by the hand through the empty hallways of Dalton Academy. It was summer and the floors sparkled unnaturally under their feet, the footsteps casting echos eerily.

Kurt nodded, following Blaine and looking around the hallways of his old school. It seemed like so long ago that he was here. It was amazing, how far away all of it seemed since the beginning of the summer. In reality, he'd just graduated a few months ago.

It had seemed like a lifetime.

Yet, not enough.

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hand as they came around a corner. There was a dark stairway, the sun roof above it did nothing except cast the moonlight over the scene. Blaine lead them to the staircase and Kurt knew why he had insisted that they come to Dalton tonight.

It was Kurt's last night in Lima. Tomorrow he'd be on his way to New York with Rachel.

Both he and Blaine had been dreading this night all summer.

Kurt let Blaine lead him up the stairs, only about five up. Kurt turned, looking to face Blaine, a step below him. They stared at each other for a few long moments, barely breathing. He thought back to the day he'd first looked down into Blaine's eyes. Blaine thought about the day he'd turned and saw Kurt's, immediately falling into a new life.

"Excuse me," Kurt said finally, voice shaky and with a small smile. "I'm new here."

Blaine let out a shaky laugh himself. He looked up at Kurt, eyes moist and making the face he always made when trying not to cry. "I'm Blaine," he said. Blaine reached out, taking both of his hands.

"Kurt," he said.

Blaine stepped up, sharing the space on the step that Kurt was standing on, leaning up to press his lips to Kurt's.

00000

Blaine followed Kurt into the Lima Bean. Only a few late night patrons were there with them. The barista greeted them and they got their coffee quickly. Kurt let Blaine order, for old time's sake.

They sat down at a table in the corner, pushing their chairs close to each other wordlessly. They sat, arms linked together, sipping absently at their coffee.

"I remember the first time we came here," said Kurt fondly.

"I remember every time we came here," said Blaine, voice soft. Kurt looked up at him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Me too," he admitted.

Blaine turned and sank down in his chair, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, the soft fabric of his t-shirt tickling his cheek.

God, he remember everything. Why did he remember everything? He even remembered the times when they were just friends. Seemingly insignificant things to commit to memory at the time. Then again, any moment with Kurt could be insignificant. Even back then, when Blaine was so, so very stupid he knew that.

They didn't talk about why they had suddenly began their trip around Lima, revisiting their old memories. They knew why, of course. It had been something they'd been talking about since before graduation.

Blaine had thought he'd be able to handle it. He'd been preparing himself all summer, telling himself that it wasn't forever. He'd be able to see Kurt throughout the year, and there would always be talking on the phone and over Skype. It wasn't the end of the world. And Kurt was going off to be his own person, finally getting out of Ohio. Going to New York and chasing his dreams.

But when suddenly faced with it, Blaine was scared. This was it. Tomorrow Blaine would be saying good-bye to Kurt, if only for a few months. After tomorrow, there would be no more holding each other for hours or sitting in each other's beds, talking about nothing for as long as they pleased. In just a week, he'd be back at McKinley without Kurt. The thought made his heart seize up with fear.

Most of all, he already missed Kurt. He missed his best friend and boyfriend.

Blaine hadn't realized his eyes were tearing up until suddenly, a tear splashed down and rolled down Kurt's bare arm.

"Come on baby," said Kurt just a few moments after the tear had fallen, his voice thick. "Let's get out of here."

Blaine nodded and stood, their hands finding each other naturally. Blaine threw out his barely touched coffee.

0000

Kurt drove them to their next destination. He looked out around the town that he had lived in for his entire life and it already looked different. It was like he was already on the outside looking in.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was staring at him, though he looked a thousand miles away. Even with his thoughts far away, Blaine still looked at him like he was the only person in the world; like he was the only one that mattered.

It wasn't fair that Kurt wouldn't be able to see that look everyday. See the look that made everyday worth it. Give that look in return.

Kurt's throat closed up. He rolled to halt at a stop sign. It was a four way stop that he'd stopped at a million times before. It was empty. It was barely nine and all of Lima was already asleep inside its houses.

He stared ahead, foot still on the brake. Kurt closed his eyes for a long moment, then opened them, turning to Blaine.

"It's not fair!" In a burst of anger, Kurt slammed the steering wheel, instantly feeling childish.

Blaine had jumped at the movement, awakening from his own thoughts. He looked at Kurt with a sad expression. He reached out, taking Kurt's right hand in his, rubbing circles into his palm with his thumb.

"I know," he said with a simple tone.

"I've always wanted to grow up," said Kurt, voice thick with emotion. "I've wanted to grow up and get out of this town. I'm finally doing it and - I don't even know anymore. None of it seems as sweet without you there. I just - I don't want to let you go."

Blaine's face fell. He leaned over the middle of Kurt's car, unbuckling his seatbelt swiftly. He wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. Blaine pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Just because you're leaving," said Blaine, his voice breaking. "Doesn't mean you have to let me go."

Kurt held on for a few more moments before they continued to drive.

00000

They stood on the McKinley high school stage.

Without the students that Kurt had always despised, walking the empty halls with his boyfriend's hand in his own was comforting.

Blaine really didn't know how it would feel to do this next week without the familiar presence. There would be Tina and Artie. Sugar and Brittany (who would unfortunately be repeating a year).

It wouldn't be the same.

The stood in the center of the stage, arms wrapped around each other, breathing in the empty space between them.

Blaine kissed Kurt a few times, long, breathtaking kisses, punctuated by short pecks.

"Can we go to your house now?" asked Kurt in a small voice. Blaine nodded with his forehead on Kurt's, moving his head as well.

00000

The sex was long and drawn out. Neither wanted it to end, because they both knew it would be the last time for a long time.

Kurt wanted to be close to Blaine like this for one more time. There would be other times, he knew, but right now, it seemed like the end. He wanted to breath in his air, be inside him - have Blaine inside him. He wanted everything.

Hours later, they collapsed, sweaty and sated. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, not caring about how they both felt like they needed a shower. They still wanted the closeness. Kurt pressed his cheek against Blaine's chest, fingers brushing his stomach.

"You know what my dad said the other day?" he said abruptly in the silence. "He knew I was having problems with this. Leaving you. He told me...that life goes on."

"Huh."

"Does it?"

"Kurt?"

"Does it go on Blaine?" asked Kurt, almost desperately. "Please tell me life will go on. Because right now, it seems like the end."

"Kurt," said Blaine, breathing out a long breath. He tightened his hold on Kurt. "Your life is just beginning. You're going to the city of your dreams tomorrow. I'll still be here, Kurt. I'm waiting for you, and we'll...we'll go on. It's not the end."

"I'm waiting for you, too," said Kurt, tone soft.

"I love you," said Blaine.

"I love you," said Kurt.

Kurt still didn't think it was fair. He didn't want to leave Blaine. He wanted him there with him, in the city of his dreams.

But maybe the point was that he would be there, one day.

Kurt drifted to sleep on the night before he left for college.

0000

Blaine stayed awake for a while after Kurt fell asleep, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

He loves this boy so much.

This isn't the end, Blaine thinks. It might be hard. It might not be fair, but it's what it is.

Blaine leans down and presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead. He holds him tighter as he falls asleep on the night before his love leaves.

If only for a while.


End file.
